


A Reading

by tomurau



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible
Genre: Gen, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurau/pseuds/tomurau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wrote a letter to his children, which we read in mass today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reading

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Heights and Depths' over at [genprompt-bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). My card is located [here](http://qaayin.dreamwidth.org/1340.html/).

_“A reading from a letter from the Lord God to His children.”_

Oh, my child, you who know me well, you know the truth. I exist in everything, in the air and grass and water. It is just that sometimes I am more of the ocean deep than the fresh green grass, or more the very blue of the sky than the soil an evergreen takes root in. 

It is the same with you humans, is it not? You are happy one day, sad the next, endlessly variating one rotation of this Earth to the next. 

You know how high I was when you were born, when you took your first steps and said your first words—why, I danced among the clouds and sang with the breeze! 

You also know how low I was those times when your pet passed on, when those children who were older than you by a mere year or two thought themselves beings capable of judging your worth. 

I am the only one who can judge the worth of man, as I am its creator. And perhaps in my more impulsive days I would have smote those children down where they stood, but I am older now and chose instead to wait, fore I was sure those children would meet their righteous desserts soon enough. 

Now, my child, if you understand this as you claim to, why, then, do you seem to believe that my mood is incapable of changing?

There is no reason to question me, my precious little one—just take faith in my words and in the fact that I love you. 

Child, I will never stop loving you. 

_“The word of the Lord.” “Thanks be to God.”_


End file.
